Take a chance on me
by Dhe West
Summary: Rachel Berry falls in love with Finn Hudson so easy, but she didn't know something about him. She tries to forget him, but Santana and Kurt will help her to catch him.


**Rachel opened her diary and was crying. The times she held back those tears, which perhaps should have started to fall from the beginning of this crazy story. She grabbed a pen and started writing.**

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't see what I'm writing. I'm crying too. I do not know what was in my head when I bumped leave Sant and Kurt help me. I don't know what I had in mind to believe that Finn would fall for me. My God, how foolish I was! With so many cute guys in high school, I just love him. I dismissed until Sam Evans, who was a kitten, and I was wanting something with me, because of Finn, which, by the way, it was a lost case. But I was ... I mean, I am, I AM in love with him. I'll explain from the beginning as it was ..._

As always sucks to be newcomer. And just in last year in high school. I'll met a lot of people in the end you would say goodbye at the end of the year. That sucks! But my parents are in financial trouble, so I had to leave my private school and go to a public school. William McKinley. Yeah, hope it'll nice.

When I entered, I saw a bit of people running, walking and talking through the hallways. It was terrifying for me, mainly because I knew horrible things about this school. Slushies and bullying who doesn't fit. And ever seen: I'm short, Jewish daughter of two gay dads, nerd...Surely I'll be quartered here.

And then I found my locker and was using the combination to open it when a guy bumped into me.

-Look out! - Said with a little anger. Maybe it was stress mixed with concern.

God, all my books fell to the ground. I bent down to pick them up, and saw that the boy also will lower to help me.

-I'm sorry, poppet, is that I didn't see ...

And I looked at him. I could tell he was tall. Ok, everyone is taller than me, but he was kind and louder. He had a tuft beautiful hair. His dark eyes shone like that or was it just me who thought that? Not to mention that lopsided grin of him ...

Calm, Rach. First day. Will not start drooling the guy before the first time.

-Oh, all right. - I smiled. - People usually don't even see me.

-Um, I don't remember ever having seen you, poppet. Is a new one? - He asked, taking the books off the floor and standing with me.

-Yes, I am. First day. I'm a little nervous.

-Relax, babe. It'll be nice. - He smiled again.

I swear I'm trying not to drool every time he smiled. He took my time and made a happy face. But I was off, I could not hear anything. Could only look at his face. And then he saw me shaking.

-Hey, pretty baby. Wake up. - The boy snapped his fingers close to my face.

-What did you say? - I asked, out of trance.

-I said that today we have all the same classes. There isn't cool? - He smiled again.

I have to stop drooling for that smile.

-By the way, my name is Finn Hudson. - He extended his hand.

-Rachel Berry, but can only call me Rach. - Smiles, shaking his hand.

-Come to class?

Finn and I walked the halls, going to English class. Finn kept chattering. It seemed like he wanted me to know about everything that happened at school that day. It was funny. We sat together in English class and he kept talking and talking, now in whispers.

And in every class was like. Finn beside me, talking about teachers, students, telling ruffles on them, even some very funny stories.

-You are well-informed, eh, boy? - I laughed.

-I make up part of the school newspaper. - Finn laughed.

But I could not help but stop at that smile. Sometimes I even heard what Finn spoke, I concentrated only on his face. Ok, it was not the most perfect guy I've ever seen in my life, but Finn...enchanted me.

-Rach, you do drugs? - Asked Finn laughs while took me to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria, as well as in school, was noisy and full of students running, walking and talking. Finn and I sat at a table with our trays of food. Soon came a very white boy talking with Finn.

-Finn, said Blaine wants his book back. - Said the boy.

Finn rummaged in his backpack and took out a book. I saw the title. "Gossip Girl".

_I think this must have been the first sign that I should have guessed. Or be gossip was the first? Whatever!_

I looked at Finn, uncomprehending. He just shrugged.

-You do not like GG? - He asked.

-I'm not a fan of series. - Answered.

And Finn began to look for a table further away. It was the table of athletes. I could tell because there was only guys with the jackets of the team and the cheerleaders. Finn sighed.

_This surely was a sign! As it took me so long to realize?_

-What is it, Finn? You wanted to be the team? - I asked, curious. - You have to scale it.

-I'm not a big fan of football. - He said.

Strangely, again. A man not to be a football fan? But let it go.

The rest of the class was just for me to strengthen my thinking of how Finn was cute. Always spoke of teachers, what they liked, what not to do in class. And he loved to push my cheeks. And he even gave me a tip:

-You would be more beautiful if it were a fringe, sweet. - Finn smiled.

At the end of the day, Finn took me to the parking lot, saying that tomorrow was to find ourselves in front of my closet. He gave me a kiss and he went to his car, and I for mine.

I think that's when I settled who had fallen in love with Finn Hudson.

_And that was my biggest mistake._

When I got home, I was greeted by my parents Hiram and Leroy, who were super curious to know how my first day. Almost at the same time I shouted Finn's name. I told them how it was beautiful, cute, funny, and like to talk as much as I do.

-When's the wedding, little daughter? - Leroy smiled.

-Calm down, Dad. I want to win a Tony before I married. – I smiled.

I had no secrets with my parents, so I had to talk about Finn. And I went to sleep thinking about him. Not scared me that I already had a dream with Finn.

When I arrived at school, he was really waiting for me in my closet. Breathe, Rach. Breathe.

-Hi, kitten. - Finn gave me a kiss on the cheek.

How about the mouth, Finn? I do not care.

-Hi, Finn. – I smile.

-We have classes together today? - Finn bit his lip and looked at my schedule, but it soon became sad. - Oh, baby, not worse. But I can take you to the room. Accepted? - Finn offered his arm.

Almost gave squeals. Almost. Just smiled and took his arm, the two of us walking down the aisle. My first class was Physics. Finn gave me a kiss and went to class.

Upon entering the room, I saw that the only vacant chair was near a latina cheerleader. She sanded the nails, regardless of the universe. I hope she is not boring. I sat beside her without even say hi. Not that she was eager to talk to me. She even looked at me when I came near her.

Class started and I preferred to daydream in my dreams with Finn. The way he and I were so close in the second day of class until the end of the month I would have shagged him. Really, I need. The last time I had sex was, like, a year ago?

-Hey, friend. - The latina girl patted weak on my forehead. I woke up from my dreams. – What you smoke? This is strong, huh?

-Smoke? - I did not understand.

-Crap, drugs there was even stronger. - She laughed softly.

-I'm not drugged. I was just dreaming. - I said feebly.

The girl rolled her eyes.

-You are novice, right? Santana Lopez, but you can call me Sant. - Santana gave me a smirk.

-Rachel, but you can call me Rach. – I smile.

-I saw you talking with Finn.

-Is. He is my only friend so far.

-And me, chica? - Santana raised an eyebrow.

-Are you easy? - I laughed softly.

Santana looked at me quickly and gave a sincere smile.

-I like you. You're weird, but cool. - Santana smiled.

-Thanks. - Thanked the compliment. If it is "weird" was a compliment. - I thought I would not like me here. I knew here at McKinley rolled bullying.

-Oh, that was two years ago. After a lecture super fuck about bullying in schools and a big slap that I gave in the closeted Karofsky, just everything. Slushie, trash, everything. - Santana shrugged. - Only way to all gay college is taking...including me.

I widened my eyes. I never imagined that Santana, tidy and beautiful the way she was, was a lesbian.

-Really? - Asked.

-Sí, mi amor. - She replied. - You see a hot blonde on the port side? - Santana pointed to a blonde who was also a cheerleader. - Is Brittany. My girl. Not looking too. She already has owner.

-Not to worry. i'm Straight. - I laughed.

The class ended and I went to Santana and her closet, along with Brittany, who was half sluggish, but a super cool girl. Santana looked at my schedule.

-That sucks. Neither I or Britt have class with you now, little person. - Said Santana. - Ah, but I know who has.

And Santana, who was holding hands with Britt, walked quickly down the hall to a stop near the same guy white boy who spoke yesterday with Finn. I had to step up the pace to get near the three.

-Hey, Porcelan. - Santana smiled, as he approached him.

-Hi, Evil Diva - smiled the boy.

-This is Rach. - Santana pointed at me. I waved at the boy, who smiled at me. - She's rookie and all, and you have history class together then leads to Berry Baby with you, ok?

-Yes, I will. - The boy smiled, pulling me by the arm. Only had time to wave goodbye to Santana and Brittany. - Oh, if you do not know, I'm Kurt Hummel. I saw you yesterday with Finn.

-Yeah, I remember you. - I said.

Kurt seemed to know everyone as well as Finn. He said the qualities and defects of all. Was well stamped on the guy that Kurt was gay. What about Blaine, he quoted yesterday in the small conversation he had with Finn, was his friend.

-Correcting, Rach. - Kurt gave me a naughty smile. – Friend-I-really-wanted-to-pick-up-but-he-did-not-p lay-that-I-sick-freak-for-him.

I laughed. As I am the daughter of two gay dads, being surrounded by people like them wasn't hard for me. And there I was giving advice on how to conquer the boy. At least half-way was already given: Blaine was also gay. Worse if it were straight.

_Here is my problem. But for me was the reverse._

At lunch, I sat with Kurt, Santana and Brittany, and a friend of theirs, Quinn Fabray, also a cheerleader. The three formed the "Unholy Trinity".

-All kittens college has passed through our hands. - Quinn winked at me.

-At least in the time it we took guys, right, Sant? - Brittany giggled.

-That's it. - Santana began to eat his fries.

A table farther, I saw Finn talking to other people. He found me in the midst of huge cafeteria and waved, calling me to sit with him. I made a gesture of "Once" and sent him a kiss. Finn pouted, but sent me another kiss. And I went back to look at those who sat at my table.

But they looked at me with a face of astonishment.

-What was that you did with Hudson? - Asked Quinn.

-Nothing. Only a communication signal. – I said nervously. Will let it show?

-No, Rach. Quinn spoke of the big puddle of drool that you did after that looked at Finn Hudson. - Kurt corrected.

-Do as you talking about?

-Rach, you're into him? - Santana asked, speaking slowly.

I sighed, defeated. They were no longer my friends? So why not?

-Okay, I'm so yes. - I said.

The four looked at each other with fear.

-Oh, come on, guys? - I asked, not understanding why the faces. - He's cute, gorgeous, hilarious ...

-And gay. - Kurt ended.

**Rachel paused in writing and let's face, which had been dry the tears be wet to be once a new stream of tears. She wanted to scream. I wish I could take this pain inside. But I could not, could not. She was crusted in your body. Rachel went back to writing.**


End file.
